Russia snaps
by Zipit-Cinderella
Summary: ...at Belarus. Yes; at a world meeting, chaotic as it is, Belarus goes on about "marriage!". Unexpectedly, Russia doesn't run scared. Something snaps in him and he drags her off - time to speak his thoughts! A confrontation, family feels and the Soviet siblings. You know you want to...


Russia snaps at Belarus! Mamma Mia! So, time for some talk siblings between – mainly Russia and Belarus, but Ukraine is there too ^^

I Do Not Own Or Take Credit For Hetalia. Clear as day, and thunder hit me if I lie! *looks at sky* Ha!

Lights, camera, action!

* * *

The world meeting was just as productive as ever. That is to say, not so much. France and England were at each other's throats, America made no sense whatsoever, Italy was drawing a pasta, and all other countries went about as they usually did when things didn't seem to clear up.

Russia sat in his chair, looking over all others present, a smile playing on his face. Yes, he did find these meetings amusing, albeit it was not good to get the important work done. Ah, well, there was always another day; right now he quite enjoyed watching the Nordics betting on who would win some debate or brawl or another. Sound and motion meant life, and these meetings could get very lively indeed.

Looking over at Ukraine, who stood talking with Liechtenstein and Seychelles, she waved to him and he waved back. He did love his big sister, even if she was poor and a klutz. He felt bad for what was happening between their countries, but he was so glad that Ukraine did not blame him for things personally. Representing a country was never easy.

Russia felt like something was missing, but he couldn't really find the—

Chills. A cold crawling over his back. It was happening again.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me. Big Brother, marry me!"

Belarus had somehow appeared out of nowhere right behind him, just like the chill, and on she went, begging him for "Marriage, marriage, marriage!"

Countries nearby was edging away, and Russia couldn't really blame them; he would have been far away already if he wasn't stuck like a mouse. Russia sank lower into his seat.

Why wouldn't she just stop? Give up and just let it be; let him be! Belarus was his sister! She is scary and she wants to marry him and she is his sister! His little sister is scary and wants to—

_Snap_

"Stop…"

All the sounds went on, not stopping, not noticing. Russia's jaw tightened. Belarus came around to his side, pressing into his arm, leaning against his cheek.

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said STOP!" Russia slammed both hands hard on the table and rose forcefully from the chair, letting it fall to the ground soundly. The whole room got quiet, with not so much as a peep from the micro nations hiding behind plants and curtains.

Ukraine watched worriedly from the other side of the room at her brother's still stance. His face was imperceptible from where she stood.

Belarus moved closer, reaching to touch his arm. "Big Brother?"

A strong hand shot out and grabbed Belarus's wrist. The room watched as Russia dragged his sister past the table and toward the door. The ones in the way quickly jumped aside as the pair continued on their way out of the room.

Russia kept walking, past the big wooden doors and through the hall, finally finding an empty sitting room. Directing Belarus inside, he let go of his grip and turned to close and lock the door. The lock clicked and the room was silent. Russia stood with his back toward Belarus, trying to breathe normally.

"Russia?"

He opened his eyes and turned around. Her voice; how it could be so sweet at times, it sometimes left him baffled.

She stood looking at him, seemingly confused, but not afraid. Her eyes, shades darker than his own, were searching his. "Is something wrong?"

Russia lowered his head. Such an innocent question – she was truly remarkable. One foot in front of the other, then they were standing only inches apart.

"You must stop, Belarus."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanting us to marry; your fixation at the very thought. Please, you must stop!" He wanted her to see, wanted her to understand.

Belarus clasped her hands together. "But can you not see? I love you, Big Brother! I want us to be together and joined for all times. Of course I want to marry you! Marry, marry!" Her voice was rising once more to the pitch.

_Enough was enough._

"No!" Russia exclaimed forcefully. "Belarus, we can't! You don't understand what would happen if we were to become like that?" he asked in a softer tone.

"I would be happy and you would be happy too, yes, because we would be together." Her eyes were positively glowing.

"No… Yes, perhaps, but that's not the point." He hesitated, but he had to get through to her, so he trudged on. "We would be together, as lovers—" Belarus let out a squeal, Russia gulped. "— but that would end our relationship."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"This. Us, as brother and sister. A sibling bond means that even through the toughest times, moments of doubt, it remains. It strains, grows weak, old, corrupt, but never breaks," he told her gently. "But…there are times…it close to does. What if we got…_involved_? It did not work? You think, after all we would have done together, things could go back like before?"

It was silent for a few seconds as the question hung between them. Belarus's face was blank, but her eyes never left her brother's.

"I do not want to hate you, or you hate me. Nor do I want Big Sis to be hateful. Our relationship would change, and it would affect us. And I believe it would affect more than us, Belarus." He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down, so they were even. "I wish for us to stay together, as we are now, and I will everything I can making it forever. Joined by a bond we keep strong." Russia smiled. "You do scare me a bit – well, a lot – but I still love you."

Belarus gasped, her eyes now misty and shining. Russia smiled softly. "_Da_… I love you, _sestra_. Please, let this love be enough."

Belarus looked down at the mat-covered floor, a few strands of light hair moved softly. She sniffed and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Russia let out a breath and gathered her up in his arms; his sister hugged back tightly, snuggling into his neck.

"_D_-_dy_," she sniffed. "Yes, always, forever… I love you too."

This time she had said it with the heart of a sister, knowing her brother would love her forever, and needing no other confirmation of it.

Some minutes later, the two made their way back to the meeting room. Russia was surprised when Belarus took hold of his arm, just about clinging to it. "Is this all right?" she asked quietly. Russia smiled and nodded. As long as she did not try to tie him to a chair or strangle him, a bit of clinging was just fine.

Some countries were obviously creeped out, especially since no one knew what had happened after the siblings had stormed out. However, as soon as Ukraine caught sight of the pair, she quickly made her way over to them, eyes wide with worry.

"Russia, Belarus! What happened, what's wrong? Are you all right?" she rambled on, not sparing her breath.

Before Russia could say anything, Belarus stood next to her sister. "We are fine, Ukraine. Brother and I were just having a talk," she said and looked from her sister to Russia and smiled. "We are both just fine."

Ukraine looked between the two. Then she smiled brightly, clapping her hand together and dived in to hug her brother and sister. Coming up again for air she had an idea. "The meeting is over; how about we go that cute café down the street and talk some more."

Walking out of the building, arms linked with one sister on either side, Russia looked up at the sky and promised the heavens that he would do whatever he could so they could all be together, to keep the bond they shared strong, and to never hate his siblings. They would make it.

* * *

A confrontation and a happy end; this is what I get from those reflective moments when my heart is hurting. Well, I hope it made a good story – just a little something about how Russia might feel.

Have a nice day and please review!


End file.
